Forbidden Vengeance
by Rama Kay
Summary: When you lose everything, nothing matters anymore. Your life becomes meaningless... empty and hollow... But what if you're given the perfect opportunity for revenge? A new purpose in life? This story follows the Dark Brotherhood quest (with some changes). Rated M for violence and gore


**Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.**

**Special thanks for ShadowedSoulSpirit for bata-reading! **

* * *

_Focus... Focus..._

I tightened my grip of the fine ebony bow in my hand as the deer I'd been watching stopped to graze in the grass. I bit my lips nervously; this was my perfect chance to hunt the animal. The slightest move could alarm it.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to attack when...

"Vita?" A touch on my shoulder startled me. I jumped out of my place and immediately pointed the arrow at the intruder, who appeared to be no other than my _friend,_ Gauis. He burst out laughing at my terror and confusion.

Looking back, the deer was no longer there, which earned Gauis a death glare from me, "Damn it, Gauis. I was so close to hunting the deer!"

"I'm sorry... I just..." He continued laughing and I sighed.

"How did you find me here, anyway?"

He leaned on the tree beside me and smiled, "Well, you were slacking off again, and there's only one place you'd go to..."

"It's not slacking." I defended myself.

"Riiiight."

"I'm just blowing off some steam!" I continued.

"Still, you shouldn't be here alone. It's dangerous."

"Pfft!" I huffed and scowled, as I started to speak sarcastically, "Yes. Dangerous. I should instead sit in my house and weave some clothes, because that is so less dangerous, and so much more fun to do! Oh, by the way, Gauis, you do know that I lived most of my life in the wilds, and I moved here just about a year ago, don't you?"

He raised his hand in defeat, "Whoa! Calm down! I didn't mean anything!"

I mimicked him, "Riiiiight."

Chuckling, he held my hand and walked, "Come on, we should go back before someone sends a search party."

I nodded. We both started walking close to each other.

"So, how was the hunting today?" He asked, casually.

"Bad. Just when I was about to catch something..." I stared sideways at him and nudged him in the arm, "...Someone came and scared it."

He smiled, "You're not upset I scared your game away, are you?"

"Of course not. Only because it's you."

"Wow. I already feel special."

I stopped in front of him with a hand on my hip, and a raised eyebrow, "Are you mocking me, Sir Maro?"

"No, not at all." His arms wrapped around me and his lips met mine. Heat began rising all over my body. He was so sweet, so tough. And I was very lucky to have him.

Soon, we both pulled away.

"We should get going, huh?" I smiled at him as he caressed my cheeks.

He nodded, and held my hand as we continued walking.

Gauis Maro... He was more than just a friend. He was certainly such a tease sometimes, but I couldn't deny that he consumed my soul and made me feel so... wonderful. Every minute I spent with him made me fly with pleasure. I cared for him a lot. Maybe a lot more than I should.

The lifestyle of a noble wasn't really the life I had in mind. It just didn't fit me. I'd never imagined becoming a lady who simply gets married and have kids. My life was made for more than this. I wanted to be something else. Something more.

As we reached the city gates, I hugged Gauis goodbye and promised to meet him later. I entered the city which still felt strange to me and made me feel like a stranger, even after a year of being here. My life was about traveling and moving around. We never stayed in a place for more than a couple of months, and we certainly didn't live like nobles. But according to my father, we were finally settling in our real home. And maybe that was the reason it bugged me so much. The Imperial City was very different from any village or city I've been to.

I entered myhouse. My father was writing something, but he left it as soon as he saw me, and welcomed me with a hug.

I hugged back.

He looked at the bow on my back and raised an eyebrow at me, "You can't just stop going to the wilds, can you?"

"I'm going to die if I stay here! I'm even beginning to lose my skills." I protested, "The least I could do is some real hunting every now and then."

"You remind me so much of your mother." He smiled sadly as he patted my head, "She never really liked staying home and doing nothing."

A part of me wanted to ask about her, but I knew that the answer was always met with silence, or with evasion the question. Even after all these years since my mother's death, it was clear that my father was still grieving for her. He would only mention her whenever I did something that reminded him of her.

Sometimes, I wished he wouldn't say these things because they always left me wondering and wanting to know more. I hated that I didn't know anything about my mother, except that I had her dark wavy hair, and olive green eyes.

"I'm sorry we had to move here." He added, "I dislike this place as much as you do, but sometimes certain things must be done. I can't promise that we'll be leaving it anytime soon, but I'll try my best."

"Alright," I replied, "I will leave you to your work."

I climbed the stairs to the armory and placed my bow back in its place above the table. This room had many weapons that we could open a shop! I had a habit of staring and admiring the weapons from afar since my father would have me killed if I touched his precious weapons.

Some noise from outside interrupted my thoughts. I moved to the window and a sight of moving soldiers, who wore brown and red leather armor, grabbed my attention. I immediately recognized them; the Penitus Oculatus.

They were surrounding the house.

That felt threatening. I ran toward my father to tell him, when the door started getting knocked on very hard.

"Aritus Tiraius! The house is surrounded! Surrender and we may have mercy on you!"

I stood there, shocked, "Father? What's going on?"

His eyes were wide in shock. He didn't say anything; he simply took a deep breath then turned to me. His face was a mask of ice and spoke coldly, "Vita, go hide in the treasury and don't come out no matter what happens."

"What is happening? What do these people want?"

"Go, Vita!"

"But—"

"Now!"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I turned away. I tried so hard not to just collapse on the ground crying. I had a bad feeling this wasn't going to be alright.

Before I moved any further, my father's hand grabbed me, forcing me to look back at him, "Honey, I'm so sorry. Don't let them take you, and don't get out of the treasury until you make sure it's safe. Then run away from here, and don't ever come back."

"You don't have to do this! They'll hurt and kill you!" I yelled.

"I know how to take care of myself, honey." He grabbed my face and kissed me on the forehead, "Now go!"

Every step felt heavier than the one before it, and my chest burned with pain. My hands were shaking abruptly as I opened the secret door to the treasury.

I buried my face between my knees and braced myself for what was coming.

Noise of banging and crashing filled the place. The soldiers weren't just arresting my father. They were destroying the house. But there were no noises of fighting, which made me felt even more worried.

"Aritus, you traitorous bastard. I know there would be a day when you turn against the Empire just like how you turned against everyone that helped and cared for you. Treachery runs deep in your veins!"

"You shouldn't be speaking of treachery..." My father's voice came, "...When you're the one betraying the people you've sworn to protect, Maro."

Maro? I thought. Icouldn't believe it! It was Gauis's father!

"Don't you dare speak like that!"Maro yelled. A sound of a thud and some groans followed. And I knew he hit father.

"Say goodbye to the sun, because this is the last time you'll see it," Maro continued, venom dripping from his mouth. Whatever my father did, the commander must've had some personal issues with him long before this, "You and your filthy family are going to rot in prison."

"This is between you and me. Leave my family out of it."

Another voice came in, "Commander, there are only a few servants here. No signs of anyone else."

"Take them to custody, in case they know anything. And leave a few guards here in case anyone shows up." Maro's voice was lowered, "I will enjoy this, Aritus."

The last thing I heard was my father telling Maro that he was going to pay. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to process what I just heard, and wishing I could find a way to erase this memory from my head. While I knew my father bore no love to the Emperor, I never expected him to plot against the Empire. Now he was going to face the fate of a traitor... He was going to be executed.

"No no no, this is just a big misunderstanding! It can't be right!" I exclaimed, then immediately placed a hand on my mouth, realizing that I could've easily exposed myself. Many sobs escaped my throat, no matter how hard I tried to muffle them.

All of this seemed like a terrible nightmare. I just wanted to open my eyes and find myself in bed, with my father gently waking me up and telling me that I'd be late for breakfast. I just wanted to wake up. Even though a voice in my head told me that this was real life, I refused to believe it. It wasn't true. It couldn't be...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And please, bear with me for the first few chapters until the really good and surprising things start! You won't regret it ;)**


End file.
